Prince Tails and The Plant Princess
by Dandielion
Summary: One day King Sonic asks Prince Tails to tell him one of the stories that Prince Tails has failed to ask The Plant Princess to marry him.


**_Tails and The Plant Princess_**

"Prince Tails, tell me about all of the times you have failed to make The Plant Princess your queen," King Sonic of The Speed Castle demanded.

Prince Tails stared at his shoes in shame and thought.

"Well...why do I have to tell you?" Prince Tails asked.

"Because we are like brothers," King Sonic replied.

"Do I have to? I mean...I don't really like to talk about it," Prince Tails said and continued to stare down at his shoes. King Sonic nodded.

"Of course you have to talk about it, rather you want to or not. It'll make you feel better," King Sonic replied with a friendly smile.

"Oh...it some times doesn't help..." Prince Tails refused to tell.

"Oh come on, I know The Plant Princess is very beautiful. Just tell me her name," King Sonic said.

Prince Tails looked up at his best friend.

"Well...her name is Cosmo," Tails answered.

"Yeah, and what else?" King Sonic asked.

"She's a plant,"

"Yeah I know she's a plant, tell me something else,"

Prince Tails frowned.

"You're little trick isn't working," Prince Tails told King Sonic.

King Sonic sighed.

"I know...but please can you just tell me one story?" King Sonic begged.

Prince Tails sighed and gave up.

"Alright, alright...I will," He said.

"Excellent!" King Sonic smiled and rubbed his hands together.

Prince Tails sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes...excellent...now let me begin," Prince Tails said then started to tell one of the stories about him failing to make The Plant Princess his queen...

* * *

_Prince Tails quickly ran to The Bumble Bee Meadow to pick The Plant Princess some flowers. _

_"I wonder why they call it "The Bumble Bee Meadow"," He said to himself, as he picked the bright yellow flowers. _

_He suddenly felt something on his neck. _

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He slapped at his neck and felt for something but nothing was there. _

_He was shaking a little. _

_"It...must have been the wind..." He whispered to himself, even though he felt no wind at all. _

_He continued to pick the flowers silently then suddenly heard some footsteps from behind him. _

_"Who's there?" He asked. _

_"Just me!" A pink hedgehog replied from behind him. _

_Prince Tails turned around and sighed with relief. _

_"Oh, it's just you Princess Amy of Jassafrace Castle," He said. _

_"What'cha doin'?" She asked. _

_Prince Tails blushed. _

_"Oh um...just picking some flowers here..." He replied. _

_"For who? You know I need to know these things Prince Tails!" Princess Amy said. _

_Prince Tails put on a fake smile. _

_"Uh...Princess Amy...you are a really great friend but I'm not telling you anything," He said. _

_Princess Amy glared at the young fox. _

_"WHAT?!" Princess Amy took out her piko piko hammer. "Take this!" She whacked him. _

_Prince Tails started running for his life. _

_"AH!!!" Tails exclaimed... _"Hold it, hold it!" King Sonic demanded.

* * *

Prince Tails stopped telling the story and looked at his best friend.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah something's wrong, when do you get to The Plant Princess part?!" King Sonic asked.

"I'm getting to that, just be patient!" Prince Tails shouted.

King Sonic nodded and put his hands up in the air.

"Okay, okay, go on!" King Sonic said.

Prince Tails continued...

* * *

_After Prince Tails finished running for his life from Princess Amy, he decided that it was time to take the flowers to The Plant Princess. _

_He stopped at her castle nervously and gulped. _

_"Well...it's now or never," He told himself and was about to enter the castle but The Plant Princess's gaurds stopped him. _

_"Halt! Who are you?!" They asked angrily. _

_Prince Tails frowned and bowed. _

_"My apologies, I am Prince Tails from Sasafierce Castle," Prince Tails replied. _

_"Oh yeah? And what are you doing with those flowers?" A red echidna walked up to him. _

_Prince Tails looked shocked to him. _

_"Sir Knuckles?!" He exclaimed. _

_The red echidna nodded with a frown on his face. _

_"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sir Knuckles asked. _

_Prince Tails shook his head and bowed again. _

_"I am here to bring The Plant Princess these beautiful flowers and...I might ask her...something," Prince Tails replied. _

_The guards and Sir Knuckles stared at him. _

_"What are you going to ask her?" One of the guards asked. _

_"Uh..."_

_"Yeah what are you going to ask her?" Sir Knuckles asked. _

_"Um..."_

_"Tell us!" All of the guards demanded. _

_"Ah..."_

_"Spit it out already!" Sir Knuckles shouted. _

_"Uh...um...ah..."_

_Sir Knuckles grabs Prince Tails's neck and starts choking him. _

_"Listen here you little stupid fox, you're going to tell us why you're here, right freaking now!" Sir Knuckles yelled. _

_Prince Tails somehow got free and flew up to The Plant Princess's balcony. _

_"Phew!" Prince Tails landed on the balcony. _

_"GET BACK HERE YOU LIAR!!!!" All the guards shouted from down below, including Knuckles. _

_Prince Tails stuck out his tongue at them. "Blah, blah, blah!" _

_"Prince...Tails?" Someone asked from behind him. _

_Prince Tails jumped and turned around to see The Plant Princess. _

_He blushed with embarrassment. "Did you uh...did you see what I was doing?" He asked nervously. _

_The Plant Princess nodded. _

_"Yes, indeed I have," She replied. _

_"Oh...." Prince Tails felt like a fool. _

_"But that is okay," The Plant Princess told him with a smile. "Just call me Princess Cosmo," _

_Prince Tails blushed again. _

_"Oh...that's...that's a pretty name," Prince Tails blushed even more. _

_Princess Cosmo smiled. _

_"Thank you. Oh! What beautiful flowers!" She exclaimed when she saw the flowers Prince Tails was holding. _

_Prince Tails looked at them. _

_"Oh...oh yeah! I picked them for you," Prince Tails held out the flowers to Princess Cosmo, still blushing madly. _

_Princess Cosmo took them and stared at them with tears of joy in her eyes. _

_"Oh...Prince Tails..." She said, as the tears slid down her cheeks. _

_Prince Tails gently wiped away her tears and got down on one knee. He held a small black box in his hand. _

_"Princess Cosmo...you are so beautiful and so full of joy...you always made me happy, even when it rains," Prince Tails blushed. _

_Princess Cosmo was staring at the flowers with wide eyes. _

_"And will you..." _

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" Princess Cosmo started dancing around. _

_Prince Tails got up and put the box away. _

_"Princess Cosmo! What's the matter...why are you dancing like that?" Prince Tails asked. _

_"Bumble bees in my dress! Bumble bees in my dress!" Princess Cosmo kept dancing around. _

_"Uh...oh," Prince Tails whispered. _

_Suddenly, all of guards came including Sir Knuckles. _

_"What the heck is going on here?!" Sir Knuckles yelled then saw Princess Cosmo dancing. "You put a curse on our princess!" _

_"Get him!" All of the guards yelled and ran after Prince Tails. _

_Prince Tails was then thrown off of the balcony.... _"Hahahahahahaha!" King Sonic laughed very hard.

* * *

Prince Tails glared at his best friend.

"What's so funny?" Prince Tails asked.

"It's just that...you were thrown off of the balony and you gave Princess Cosmo some...some bumble bee flowers! Hahahahahaha!" King Sonic continued to laugh, rolling around on the ground.

Prince Tails sighed.

"Okay...okay...it's not that darn funny," Prince Tails told him.

King Sonic got up and wiped some tears from his eyes.

"I know, I know...I just wanted a good laugh is all," King Sonic told him with a smile on his face.

Prince Tails rolled his eyes and sighed again, thinking about Princess Cosmo.

"Tell me another story about how you failed to make Princess Cosmo your queen!" King Sonic demanded.

"I don't really feel like telling..."

Suddenly, someone stepped into the castle.

It was Princess Cosmo.

"Princess Cosmo!" Prince Tails exclaimed with a blush.

King Sonic smiled.

"Looky what we have here," King Sonic got up and walked over to Princess Cosmo. After that he bowed. "Good morning Princess Cosmo," He said.

Princess Cosmo bowed also. "Good morning,"

"Prince Tails here was just talking about you," King Sonic pushed Princess Cosmo towards Prince Tails.

"Oh!" Princess Cosmo fell into Prince Tails and Prince Tails caught her.

Prince Tails blushed, so did Princess Cosmo.

"You're...you're so beautiful," Prince Tails whispered.

Princess Cosmo blushed even more. "And you're...you're so handsome," She said.

Prince Tails blushed even more.

"Will you marry me?" Prince Tails asked suddenly.

"Oh I'd love to! I've been waiting for you to say that for a very long time!" Princess Cosmo hugged him tightly.

Prince Tails smiled softly.

"Well...I guess we'll be together forever," Prince Tails gently placed his lips upon hers.

King Sonic cheered and clapped.

"Woo hoo! You go Prince Tails!"

Prince Tails broke the kiss.

"I love you Princess Cosmo, I always have,"

"And I love you Prince Tails,"

They kissed again, with King Sonic still cheering.

**_Wedding Day!_**

"I'm so nervous!" Prince Tails whispered to King Sonic.

"Well don't be or you'll ruin it," King Sonic told him.

"Oh King Sonic!" They heard someone call.

They looked and saw Princess Amy running up to them.

"Oh no!" King Sonic exclaimed.

Princess Amy threw her arms around King Sonic and squeezed him tight.

"I found you!" She exclaimed happily then started kissing him.

"Hey! Princess Amy, take it easy!" King Sonic pushed her away then suddenly, the music started playing.

"Hush up you guys, Princess Cosmo is coming," Prince Tails told them.

King Sonic stopped pushing Princess Amy away and let her hold his hand.

Princess Cosmo slowly walked down the aisle.

When she made it up to them Prince Tails took her hands in his.

"Prince Tails, do you take Princess Cosmo to be your lovely wife?" King Sonic asked.

"I do," Prince Tails answered.

"Princess Cosmo, do you take Prince Tails to be your husband?" King Sonic asked.

"I do," Princess Cosmo answered.

"You may kiss the bride," King Sonic told Prince Tails.

And so he did then they lived happily ever after..._**The end**_.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
